Denying the King
Tarih: 510 Yılı 7.Ay 6.Gün 2.Çağ Görevi veren kişi: Görevi bendeniz Elaras Soldor verdi. Görev: Ozalar kırallığı, Invalar sehri ve yeni kıral hakkında bilgi toplamak. Gelecek bilgi toplama içleri için muhafız üniforması, izin beldesi vs. gibi değerlerin ele geçirilmesi. Pride için muhtemek tehlike oluşturabilecek unsurları ortadan kaldırmak. Görevi Gerçekleştirenler:'''Savaşçı Paulo, Küçük Tim, Meraklı Thorin, Büyücü Veros ve Elaras Soldor '''Görevdeki Grubun Lideri: Elaras Soldor Rapor: Takımımız sabah saatlerinde Ozalar başkenti Invalar’a doğru yola çıktı. Yolculuğa başlarken gurup elemanlarına görevimiz ile ilgili gerekli bilgileri ilettim. Önemli ve bir o kadar da tehlikeli bir görevdi bu çünkü bizi düşman olarak gören Ozalar krallığının kalbine ilerliyorduk. Amacımız yakın zamanki kargaşadan Ozalar’ın ne kadar etkilendiğini gözlemlemek, bunun Pride avantajına kullanılıp kullanılamayacağını irdeleyerek gerekirse müdahelede bulunmak idi. Savaşçı Paulo, küçük Tim, meraklı Thorin, büyücü Veros ve bendenizden oluşan takımızın ilk günü aksam saatlerine kadar olaysız geçtik. Gecenin karanlığında bizi bekleyen korkunç sürprizden habersiz yol kenarında dinlenmek için kamp kurduk. İlk nöbeti ben aldım, Kafamda netleştirmek isteğim düşünceler vardı ve yalnız başına nöbet tutmak bu düşünceleri toparlamak için iyi bir fırsattı. Nöbetim sırasında enteresan bir ses duydum, sanki beni çağırıyor gibiydi. Aklımın karanlık bir köşesinde zayıf bir ses “tehlike” diye fısıldıyordu ama kendime ve merakıma hakim olamıyordum. Sesi takip etmeye başladım ve karşıma kuş kanatları olan bir kadına benzeyen bir kadın çıktı. Harpy olarak da bildiğimiz yaratık hakkında bilgiliydim, ama ne kadar acıdır ki bilgili olmak bir işime yaramıyordu. anlaşılan Harpy bizi kolay yemek olarak görmüştü ve uçma avantajını kullanarak bizi yenebileceğini düşünmekteydi. Uçan yaratığa karşı yapabileceğim en iyi şeyin arkadaşlarıma cesaret vermek olduğunu biliyordum ve ağzım şu dörtlükler döküldü: It is here we stand side by side It is here we defend our Pride After leaving our ladies side A few fools will think they can hide Powerfull and strong we will grow Wherever she leads we’ll follow Without rest under rain or snow To reach a better tomorrow Dövüşün sonunda millerce ötede gökyüzüyle birlikte insanın kalbini de karartan dev bir Harpy’e benzer bir yaratık daha fark ettik. Gecenin karanlığında tam olarak nereye gittiğini kestiremediğimiz bu yaratık neydi ben de bilmiyorum.Harpy yenildikten sonra yaralarımızı sardık ve ertesi gün yolumuza devam ettik. Invalar’a kadar olan yolculuk daha fazla talihsiz serüven yaşanmadan sonuçlandı lakin yol boyunca hiç muhafız birliği ile karşılaşmamış olmamız ilgimizi çekti. Şehir girişi çok sıkı korunmuyordu o neden problem yaşamadan şehire girişimizi yaptık. Şehir içinde orta halli bir handa 2 oda tutup at arabasını ve atları ahıra bırakıp bilgi toplamak üzere ayrıldık. Hepimiz farklı farklı bilgiler elde ettik bu bilgileri daha sonra madde madde yazacağım ancak bilgi toplarken karşılaştığımız muhtemel bir düşman casusundan özellikle bahsetmek istiyorum. Thorin in meraklı bakışları araştırmaları sırasında Pride görevlerinde kullanılan özel bir hançeri fark etmişti ve bu hançer tanıdığımız bir Pride vatandaşı değildi. Bu şüpheli kişiyi takip eden Thorin ne yazık ki düşman tarafından yakalandı ve şüpheli kişi lideri görmek istemiş (görevlerde bir lider seçildiği bilgisini nereden aldığı ayrı bir konu tabi). Kaderin bir oyunu veya iyi planlanmış bir komplo sonucu Thorin’in can güvenliği için bu kişi ile yanlız olarak görüştüm. Görüşmede hançerin Bathesta’ya giden guruba verilmiş olan hançer olduğunu ve ne yazık ki Bathesta görevindeki takımın “Ayakçılar” adındaki bir gurup tarafından tamamen öldürüldüğünü öğrendim. Hançer cesur yoldaşlarımızın cesetlerinden yağmalanmıştı. Şüpheli kişi Lady Leyara’nın kuvvetlerine katılmak istediğini ve o nedenle hançeri getirdiğini idda etti. Tabi ki inanıyormuş gibi yaptım, şehrin merkezinde yaşanacak bir arbede (ki zaten Thorin yakalanırken ufak bir arbede çıkmıştı) tüm dikkatleri üzerimize çekerdi. Ayrıca bu casusun bildiklerini öğrenebilmek için onu canlı ele geçirmemiz gerekiyordu. Bu nedenle kendisine haber vereceğimizi,bizden haber beklemesini söyledim. 2 gün daha kalarak araştırmalarımıza devam ettik. Geri dönüş vakti geldiğinde düşman casusuna sadece kendisinin duyabileceği gizli bir mesaj ile şehiri terk ettiğimizi ve bizi güney çıkışında beklemesini söyledim. Her ne tesadüf ise mesajı giderdiğim akşam şehir muhafızlarının baskınına uğradık. Kendime geldiğimde dışarıdaki 4 adet muhafızın seslerini duyabiliyordum. Daha birkaç saniye geçmeden Torin,Tim ve Veros un bulunduğu odadan pencereden atlayan birinin sesini duyduk. Bu sırada Paulo kapıyı tutuyordu. 4 e karşı 2 çek bir şansımız olmadığını düşünerek biz de pencereden atlayıp şehirden kaçmak zorunda kaldık. Ne yazık ki kaçarken at arabamızı ve bazı eşyalarımızı geride bırakmak zorunda kaldık. Casus bizim yerimizi muhafızlara söylemişti. Pride hakkında daha çok bilgi elde etmek istediği için idda ettiği gibi bize katılmaya çalışacağını düşünüyordum ama yanılmışım. Pride a geri dönmeden önce casusu kontrol etmeye karar verdik. Yakalanmadığımız için “size katılmak istiyorum” oyununa devam etmeye çalışabilirdi, öylede oldu. Şehirden 1 gün uzaklaştıktan sonra casusu yakaladık ve Pride a döndüğümüzde Angelo tarafından sorgulanmak üzere hapse tıktık. Ozalar(Invalar) hakkında öğrendiklerimiz *150-200 civarı muhafız/asker var savaş zamanı bu 400 e kadar çıkabiliyor. *Ülkeyi asıl yöneten kişi Alten Norra adındaki danışman. Invalar kalesi içinde yaşıyor. *Standart bir muhafız üzerinde Chain Mail, Short Sword, Shield oluyor. *Çok az sayıda süvarileri var. *Moulton krallığı ile aralarında sınır anlaşmazlığı var bu sorunu çözülmek üzere olduğuna dair söylentiler var *Moulton soylularından bir gurup Invalar şehrinde. Kale’ye rahatlıkla girip çıkmaktalar. *Invalar soyluları kale içerisinde yaşamakta. Ancak madenleri işleten bir soylu aile şehrin oldukça uzağında yaşamakta. Kategori:Görev Raporları Kategori:Legacy of Dark Druid